


Car Share - Manic Monday

by EightiesChick



Series: A Change of Destination [2]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightiesChick/pseuds/EightiesChick
Summary: John and Kayleigh decide to make a go of things but first, Kayleigh has to try and get her job back.





	Car Share - Manic Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Events take place after Car Share - The Day After (fanfic)

SCENE ONE

EXT – EARLY MORNING

It is three days after the events of THE DAY AFTER.

VARIOUS SHOTS of RESIDENTIAL HOUSES. The sun is coming up. A MILK FLOAT clinks its way down a road, otherwise free from traffic. 

FOREVER FM is on in the background. The DJ talks over the introduction to THE BANGLES  
‘MANIC MONDAY’ as we see the different streets.

 

FOREVER FM  
Welcome to the start of another working week. Keep it tuned into Forever FM this morning as we accompany you on your way into work. It’s a lovely day and here’s a little number to get you started. I’m sure we can all relate to this on a Monday Morning. 

 

CUT TO

SCENE TWO – CAR SHARE CREDIT

The shots from Scene One cut to a scene of the sun coming up over a street / road. As it does so the CAR SHARE credit comes up.

 

THE BANGLES  
# Six o’clock already I was just in the middle of a dream  
# I was kissing Valentino by a crystal blue Italian stream

 

THE BANGLES play over this scene and continue straight into the next one. 

 

CUT TO

SCENE THREE

EXT – OUTSIDE JOHN’S HOUSE – EARLY MORNING 

JOHN is wearing his WORK CLOTHES. 

The window to the driver’s door is open and THE BANGLES ‘MANIC MONDAY’ can be heard coming from it – continuing on from the previous scene. 

There is still a dent on the front of the car, from the end of THE DAY AFTER

JOHN is in a very good mood. He is singing along.

While he is singing, JOHN opens the bonnet to his car. He picks up a bottle from the floor and tops up the engine with WIPER FLUID.

 

THE BANGLES / JOHN  
# ‘cause I can’t be late cause then I guess I just won’t get paid  
# These are the days when you wish your bed was already made…

 

The song continues in the background.

 

JOHN  
Already made? I’d like to crawl back into it.

 

THE WIPER FLUID is now empty. JOHN puts the lid back on the bottle.

 

KAYLEIGH comes out of the house. She is wearing the PYJAMA BOTTOMS and FLUFFY SLIPPERS from the final scenes of THE DAY AFTER and is wearing John’s FLEETWOOD MAC T-shirt. It is miles too big for her. 

KAYLEIGH looks tired and half asleep. The opposite of JOHN who is wide awake.

JOHN looks at her and smiles

 

JOHN  
And looks like you’ve just crawled out of it!

 

KAYLEIGH looks at JOHN confused and tired.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Huh? What’ you on about?

 

JOHN walks over the wheelie bin and puts the empty bottle in it.

 

He then goes over to KAYLEIGH and kisses her on the cheek.

 

JOHN  
(Smiling)  
It doesn’t matter. Good morning.

 

JOHN turns back to the car and closes the bonnet.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Are you like this every morning?

JOHN  
You’re not a morning person?

KAYLEIGH  
Not really. What were you doing?

JOHN  
Topping up me wiper fluid. I think the back one’s broken. Can never seen to keep it clean.

 

JOHN walks back over toward KAYLEIGH

 

KAYLEIGH  
When are they coming to get it?

JOHN  
Tonight, after work. They’re bringing the hire car.

 

JOHN looks at KAYLEIGH and what she’s wearing. 

 

JOHN  
I said we should’ve gone back to yours to get some clothes. You could have had an extra hour.

KAYLEIGH  
(Cheeky)  
What? And miss out on the last three days?

 

KAYLEIGH puts her arms around JOHN’s NECK. He winces slightly 

 

KAYLEIGH loosens her grip slightly.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Sorry, do you need me to get the neck-brace for you?

JOHN  
I’m not wearing that thing to work. I’ll look like a right knob-head.

KAYLEIGH  
John, you were in an accident, you should be taking it easy. I still think you should have got signed off for the week. (She smiles) and I could have taken a week before going back. 

JOHN  
You incorrigible.

KAYLEIGH  
I know. That’s why you love me.

JOHN  
(Teasing)  
Oh, is that the reason? I did wonder.

 

KAYLEIGH playfully slaps his arm. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
Cheeky. Look, I’ll drive us to our Mandy’s. You should take it easy.

JOHN  
Take it easy? What you mean like we did over the weekend?

KAYLEIGH  
You might have heard me moaning John but I don’t think either of us were complaining.

 

JOHN looks embarrassed

 

JOHN  
You can’t say that in the street, someone might hear.

KAYLEIGH  
Well it’s a good thing your neighbours are still away then otherwise they might have heard already.

JOHN  
(A little bit shocked)  
What am I going to do with you?

 

KAYLEIGH walks over to him and pulls his tie to pull his to her. She kisses him.

JOHN smiles.

 

JOHN  
That’s one thing. Come on, you sex addict, we need to get going. You’ve got a meeting with Kath Hilton at 9.30 and you can’t be late if you want your job back. And you can’t go in dressed like that. 

 

KAYLEIGH sighs.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Party pooper. Have you got your front door key? I don’t want to end up owing you for two sets.

JOHN  
Yeah, I’ve got them.

 

KAYLEIGH turns to go into the house. 

 

JOHN  
Kayleigh…

 

KAYLEIGH turns back to face him. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
Jonathan…

JOHN  
I was thinking, When I’m at work today, I’m going to get another key cut, for you to have like.

 

KAYLEIGH smiles, she is touched.

 

KAYLEIGH  
You're giving me a key?

JOHN  
(Smiling)  
Yeah.

Kayleigh  
(Touched)  
Aww...

JOHN  
Well, it makes sense. Unless you want to go back to the box room at your Mandy’s?

 

Kayleigh is even more surprised

 

KAYLEIGH  
You mean you want me to move in with you?

 

KAYLEIGH starts to walk slowly back toward JOHN. 

 

JOHN  
Well, yeah. If you want to that is. I don’t want to rush you, but I just thought as we’re getting wed…

 

Kayleigh kisses him.

 

JOHN  
I take it that’s a yes?

KAYLEIGH  
(Smiling, a little emotional)  
It’s a hell yes.

 

CUT TO

SCENE FOUR

EXT – SCENES OF CARS DRIVING ABOUT THEIR BUSINESS.  
We see shots of the Red Fiat 500L driving around. 

 

It is a short time later. JOHN and KAYLEIGH are dressed the same as in Scene One.

 

KAYLEIGH is driving. JOHN in the passenger seat.

 

In the background, on FOREVER FM is NATALIE IMBRUGLIA ‘Big Mistake’ is playing

 

Kayleigh sings along. John listens, occasionally looking out of the window. 

 

KAYLEIGH / NATALIE IMBRUGLIA  
# There's no sign on the gate  
# And there's mud on your face  
# Don't you think it's time we re-investigate this situation?  
# Put some fruit on your plate  
# You've forgotten how it started.  
# Close your eyes  
# think of all the bubbles of love we made, 

 

KAYLEIGH gives JOHN a cheeky look. 

KAYLEIGH rocks out a little bit to the next section. John smiles at her. 

 

KAYLEIGH / NATALIE IMBRUGLIA  
# And you're down on your knees  
# It's too late.  
# Oh don't come crawlin'  
# And you lie by my feet.  
# What a big mistake.  
# I see you fallin' 

 

KAYLEIGH  
(Enthusiastic)  
I loved this song when it came out. 

JOHN  
Who is it?

 

KAYLEIGH is stunned

 

KAYLEIGH  
What?

JOHN  
Who is it, singing?

 

KAYLEIGH stares at him.

JOHN is surprised at her reaction

 

JOHN  
What? 

KAYLEIGH  
If I wasn’t already sitting down I think I’d need to! 

JOHN  
What? I only asked who it was.

KAYLEIGH  
I know, exactly! You. The music guru. Font of all music knowledge. 

JOHN  
So? Who was it?

KAYLEIGH  
It’s Natalie Imbruglia

JOHN  
She who did ‘Torn’?

KAYLEIGH  
Yeah, oh, I loved that song too. 

JOHN  
I don’t remember this one. 

KAYLEIGH  
It was on her album, played it all the time when I was on my beauty course. Well, I did until I left. 

JOHN  
What was it with Neighbours spewing out all those pop stars. I tell you, they set up Stock, Aitken and Waterman for life. 

KAYLEIGH  
Neighbours was massive when I was at school. We always used to watch it when we were having our dinner. 

JOHN  
We did too. My mum loved it. 

KAYLEIGH  
It was addictive. We’d always talk about it in school at break time. I even had the sticker album.

JOHN  
(Amused)  
Sticker album? You’re joking me?! You do realise you just said that out loud!? 

KAYLEIGH  
(Embarrassed)  
And…I was a kid!

JOHN  
You saddo! 

KAYLEIGH  
(Unconvinced)  
Alright, so you never watched it? It was just your mum?

JOHN  
Well, I might have watched it a bit. (TEASING) Never got the sticker album though!

KAYLEIGH  
(Mock defensive)  
Alright! 

JOHN  
I did like it. Some of the episodes were quite hardcore. 

KAYLEIGH  
(Scoffs)  
Hardcore? Neighbours?

JOHN  
Yeah! Don’t you remember when Daphne died? Tragic. Whispered ‘I Love you Clarky’ to Des and then she croaked it. It was devastating. And Kerry Mangle? Now don’t even get me started on her…

KAYLEIGH  
Oh my god, I forgot about her…

JOHN  
Yeah, poor mare got shot by duck hunters. 

KAYLEIGH  
I tell you what, I’m glad they never killed off Kylie or Jason, I don’t think I’d have coped! Huge Kylie and Jason fan. Had posters of them and everything. 

JOHN  
Did you used to get those posters out of Smash Hits and Number One magazine?

KAYLEIGH  
Oh, they were great. I used to get them for the song lyrics. I’d then sing along with them to the top 40 on a Sunday evening. 

JOHN  
Did you used to record it with one of those old cassette players?

KAYLEIGH  
Everyone did, didn’t they? Except Kylie and Jason songs though, I bought all their singles in Woolies. 

JOHN  
So, I bet you were in your element then when Scott and Charlene got married. It had that song over it, who was it? (Pauses a moment) Angry Anderson…

 

She starts to sing some of the song ANGRY ANDERSON ‘SUDDENLY’

 

KAYLEIGH  
# Suddenly you're seeing me just the way I am  
# Suddenly you're hearing me  
# So I'm talking just as fast as I can to you  
# Suddenly every part of me ….

 

JOHN just looks at her and smiles

 

KAYLEIGH  
What?

 

JOHN  
(Serious)  
Can ask you something?

 

Kayleigh looks at him concerned. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
Mmm, okay?

 

JOHN  
You’re not regretting staying here are you? And not going out to see your Kelly? I mean you’d have been landing in Australia about now.

 

While they are talking the song fades into MARIAH CAREY – ‘Always be My Baby’

 

Kayleigh smiles

 

KAYLEIGH  
Not for a second.

JOHN  
But it was a trip of a lifetime. 

KAYLEIGH  
No, it wasn’t. Not really. When I booked it, I wanted to get as far away from here as possible. I was heartbroken.

JOHN  
I’m sorry.

KAYLEIGH  
No, don’t be, you said you were sorry. It's done. That’s not why I’m saying it. My point is I was running away. Any other time, it would have been a trip of a lifetime, but in that situation, I wouldn’t have made the most of it. And right now, I’m in the only place I want to be. 

JOHN  
What, in my car in your pjs and me Fleetwood Mac t-shirt?

KAYLEIGH  
Yeah. Exactly where I want to be.

 

KAYLEIGH smiles.

 

She reaches out with her left hand and takes John’s.

 

KAYLEIGH  
I’m going nowhere. 

JOHN  
I’m glad to hear it. 

KAYLEIGH  
Can I ask you a question?

JOHN  
Shoot…

KAYLEIGH  
Do you think Dave Thompson will be okay about me coming back? I mean, I know I’ve still got to see Kath Hilton, but I know what he thinks of me. He thinks I’m an idiot. 

JOHN  
Sweetheart…

 

KAYLEIGH looks at him, glowing. He doesn’t notice until he stops speaking

 

JOHN  
(continues)  
…don’t you give the likes of Dave Thompson a second thought. He gives you any grief you let me know ‘cause I won’t be having it. Besides it’s up to Kath Hilton not him. And she’s a good’un. She’ll see you right.

 

JOHN realises that KAYLEIGH has been staring at him. 

 

JOHN  
What? 

 

Another CAR BEEPS AT THEM.

 

KAYLEIGH snaps her head forward to look where she’s going.

She breaks sharply

 

JOHN  
Watch the road, you mad woman!  


They start to drive off again.  


JOHN  
Why were you looking at me like that for, then?

 

KAYLEIGH smiles, a little embarrassed.

 

KAYLEIGH  
You called me sweetheart.

 

John blushes a little bit. 

 

JOHN  
Did I? Yeah, I suppose I did.

KAYLEIGH  
You’ve never called me that before.

JOHN  
(Thinking on it a bit)  
No, well, things are different now. I just kind of said it.

KAYLEIGH  
(Smiles)  
I’m really liking this.

JOHN  
Liking what?

KAYLEIGH  
All these silly little things. All the new first-time couple stuff we’ve still to experience and look forward to, its exciting. 

JOHN  
Christ, Kayleigh it’s a bit early for all this analysis isn’t it? 

KAYLEIGH  
I thought you were a morning person?

JOHN  
I am, but my coffee’s wearing off. 

KAYLEIGH  
Don’t you think so?

 

John smiles and looks at her.

 

JOHN  
What?

KAYLEIGH  
That it’s exciting?

JOHN  
(Smiles)  
Very much.

There’s a brief pause before KAYLEIGH speaks.

KAYLEIGH  
Can I ask you another question?

JOHN  
Another one?

KAYLEIGH  
Have you told anyone at work you asked me to marry you?

JOHN  
No. Not yet.

KAYLEIGH  
Why?

JOHN  
I haven't seen any one have I? I took Friday as annual leave. You wouldn’t let me go...

KAYLEIGH  
(Mock defensive)  
Um, you didn’t want to leave

 

John smiles and takes a deep breath.

 

JOHN  
Maybe you had it right last week. Maybe we both should just quit. We could turn the car around we could go back home.

Kayleigh smiles

 

KAYLEIGH  
I like the sound of that. You and me going home. It’s nice.

JOHN  
Oh my god, are you going to be like this all day?

KAYLEIGH  
Yes. I’m happy. I’m just so happy 

 

She starts to get happy emotional

John laughs, with affection not malice.

 

JOHN  
You soppy bloody idiot! 

 

SCENE FIVE

EXT – RESIDENTIAL STREET – MANDY HOUSE 

We see the car driving up the ROAD TOWARDS MANDYS HOUSE. 

FOREVER FM is playing DIGGING YOUR SCENE – by the BLOW MONKEYS.

 

The car pulls up outside Mandy house. The gazebo and Steve’s bike have gone. 

The song continues to play in the background.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Here we are.

JOHN  
Have they left already? 

KAYLEIGH  
I thought they’d be here. Kids are still on summer holidays.

 

She thinks for a moment. A look of realisation crosses her face. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
Oh crap!! What’s the date today?

JOHN  
The 24th. Why?

KAYLEIGH  
There’s no one in. They’re all out.

JOHN  
Is that a problem?

KAYLEIGH  
Uh, yeah, look at what I’m wearing 

JOHN  
(Sarcastic)  
It’s very fetching…

KAYLEIGH  
John, I left here Thursday night with the clothes on my back and nothing else. No phone, no handbag .............. no keys...

JOHN< /> (Frustrated)  
You're kidding me! You're a bloody liability you are. Last week you managed to get yourself locked inside the house and this week you’ve managed to lock yourself out of it!! I tell you, when I get your key cut I’m gonna make you wear it on a bloody chain around your neck! 

KAYLEIGH  
Don’t be blaming me, it’s not my fault... if you hadn’t come and swept me off me feet with your Christmas sleigh and your Santa outfit ...

JOHN  
So where is your Mandy?

KAYLEIGH  
It’s Alfie’s birthday. They’ve gone to Blackpool for the day. 

JOHN  
We really should have thought this through.

 

JOHN SIGHS.

 

JOHN  
Right, go and check under the plant pot. l’ll see if I’ve still got the number of that locksmith. 

 

CUT TO

SCENE SIX

JOHN is on the phone, leaning against the side of the car. 

KAYLEIGH is sat on the doorstep. 

 

JOHN  
Okay thanks, mate. I’ll have to call you back. 

 

JOHN hangs up the phone and walks back over to KAYLEIGH. He stands in front of her as she sits on the doorstep. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
Well?

JOHN  
Two hours.

KAYLEIGH  
What? I haven’t got two hours. I’ve barely got one. 

JOHN  
Do you want me to ring Kath Hilton, have a word with her?

KAYLEIGH  
(Decisive)  
No. 

 

JOHN looks a little offended

 

KAYLEIGH  
No, I mean, thank you, but you can’t go fighting my battles for me. I don’t want to be late for this meeting. I don’t want to give the impression that I can get away with stuff now we’re together and that I’m taking the piss. 

JOHN  
(A bit amused)  
Seriously? You were getting away with more than this when we weren’t together. I’ve still got a monkey scar. 

 

JOHN rubs the top of his nose. KAYLEIGH smiles. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
It’s different now. (PAUSES) Okay, ring Kath Hilton, but don’t tell her I’m not coming, ask her if she’s got a spare uniform I can borrow and then I can sneak into work and get changed. 

JOHN  
What if people see you like that?

KAYLEIGH  
(Teases)  
Then they’ll know you got lucky. 

JOHN  
I’m serious.

KAYLEIGH  
John, we’re apparently the talk of the shop already anyway, and whose business is it but ours? It’s not how I want people to find out. But I want to go back to work. I want to drive in with you every day and I want to work with you on your Christmas team. 

 

JOHN reaches out his hand to her, the help her to her feet. 

 

JOHN  
You still want to be on it?

KAYLEIGH  
Of course. And you need me on your Christmas team. There’s no-one better suited. 

JOHN  
That is true. 

 

He leans forward and gives her a quick kiss.

 

JOHN  
Right, come on then, let’s go and smuggle you into a supermarket.

 

CUT TO

 

SCENE SEVEN

EXT shots of people going about their business. It is still rush hour.  
In the back ground, “Yazz – The Only Way is Up” is playing.

The song plays for a while as the scenes change of the different shots. It fades out as we see the FIAT arriving at the supermarket posing the Golden Hour

CUT TO

 

SCENE EIGHT

INT – FIAT 

JOHN is now driving the car and KAYLEIGH is in the passenger seat.

 

FOREVER FM 

In this year’s Golden Hour, Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey were giving us all the ‘Time of Our Lives’ in Dirty Dancing…

KAYLEIGH  
1987!

JOHN  
You never let the man finish!

FOREVER FM  
…Sylvester McCoy took over the controls of the Tardis as the seventh Doctor Who …

KAYLEIGH  
I didn’t need to Jonathan. I am that good.

FOREVER FM  
…and the south of England took a battering by a hurricane, but what was the year?

 

KAYLEIGH has her hand in the air. She is victorious. 

KAYLEIGH  
1987\. Thank you very much. 

 

They drive into the car park and DEF LEPPARD – 'Pour Some Sugar on Me’ starts to play

We see TED 2 in shorts and a t-shirt washing a car with soapy water. There is a new TED 2 – TED 3 – helping him.

KAYLEIGH looks on in awe 

 

JOHN  
There’s two of them now.

 

KAYLEIGH sighs 

 

KAYLEIGH  
I’d like to be the filling in that sandwich 

 

JOHN just glares at her. Kayleigh is still looking at the two TEDs.  
TED 2 sees the car and waves at them. KAYLEIGHS eyes widen in horror, and she ducks. Hiding.

John laughs at her bemused. 

 

JOHN  
What’re you doing?

KAYLEIGH  
I still have my pyjamas on. I look like shit.

JOHN  
You don’t look any different to the other day when you actually spoke to him.

KAYLEIGH  
Oh my god, he saw me in my bathrobe and my fluffy slippers. 

JOHN  
Yeah, and looks like he going to see you in them again. I can’t smuggle you past him if he’s already seen you.

 

JOHN pulls the car into the car park space and stops.

 

KAYLEIGH  
John, what’s the plan?

JOHN  
What do you mean?

KAYLEIGH  
Are we telling people? 

 

She looks down at her left hand 

 

KAYLEIGH  
I mean this ring is a bit of a giveaway.

JOHN  
I want people to know. I’ll want to shout it from the roof tops. I might even do an announcement over the shop tannoy!

KAYLEIGH  
(Smiling, amused)  
Would you?

JOHN  
Well, it'd be one way for them to find out! Right, I’ll be back in a minute. 

 

CUT TO 

 

SCENE NINE

EXT Car park. KAYLEIGH is sat in the passenger seat still. 

JOHN comes out of the back entrance to the store / staff exit. He is carrying some work clothes for Kayleigh and a pair of shoes.

CUT TO

 

SCENE TEN  
INT – FIAT – continues on from Scene Nine 

“Inner Smile” by TEXAS is coming from the car. It plays in the background and continues onto the next scene. 

JOHN gets into the car and sits in the drivers seat. 

 

JOHN  
Right, there’s a skirt and a blouse, I got you some tights and there’s some shoes there too. I don’t know what size you are though

KAYLEIGH  
Five.

JOHN  
They’re a six.

KAYLEIGH  
I’ll sort it. Thank you. Did no one ask you about getting ladies shoes off the clothing aisle?

JOHN  
No, I got them out the warehouse. 

KAYLEIGH  
Thank you. Right..come on th…..

 

As KAYLEIGH speaks, the FIRE ALARM TO THE STORE GOES OFF. 

JOHN and KAYLEIGH look toward the staff entrance and after a second members of staff start leaving out of the back door and walking across the car park.

CUSTOMERS start walking into the car park from the other side of the building.

A COUPLE of GIRLS dressed in work uniform walk past the car and see them, they wave at JOHN and KAYLEIGH, giggling between themselves.

A FEW MORE PEOPLE walk past them and wave. 

JOHN  
Well so much for that plan. So much for being discrete.

KAYLEIGH  
Oh, stuff discrete!

 

She grabs his tie and pulls him to her and they start kissing. 

MEMBERS OF STAFF that are in the car park and leaving the store see them and start clapping and cheering.

CUT TO 

 

SCENE TEN

INT – FIAT

JOHN is waiting in the car. KAYLEIGH comes out of the back door and walks over to the car. 

‘Finally’ by CeCe Peniston is playing in the background.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Hey you!

JOHN  
You alright?

KAYLEIGH  
Well that was an interesting day.

JOHN  
Wasn’t it just! 

KAYLEIGH  
Well I think it’s safe to say that the entire store now knows that we are engaged and that we were snogging each other in the car park.

 

KAYLEIGH puts on her seatbelt and John starts to drive off. 

 

JOHN  
And who’s faults that? 

KAYLEIGH  
You didn’t complain.

JOHN  
And once Elsie knew then it spread like wildfire. 

KAYLEIGH  
Don’t be mad at her. If she hadn’t called you last week I would’ve been in Australia now. 

JOHN  
I’m not mad at her, I’ll always be grateful.

 

KAYLEIGH smiles. 

 

JOHN  
Just don’t tell her I said that! I still owe her a month’s supply of Pot Noodle and some Pringles.

KAYLEIGH  
(Curious)  
What?

JOHN  
It doesn’t matter.

KAYLEIGH  
So where did you get to at lunchtime? I looked for you in the canteen.

JOHN  
(Disheartened)  
Don’t ask.

KAYLEIGH  
(Concerned)  
Why? John what happened?

JOHN  
Bloody Dave Thompson happened. You were right about him. He is an effing n-o-b head. An hour and a half he had me in his office. Giving me the riot act about trying to sabotage my career and getting engaged to someone beneath me and that I needed to be careful and…

 

JOHN pauses, he stops to take a deep breath to stop himself getting annoyed.

 

JOHN  
I’ll tell you something. It took me every single ounce of my being not to knock him on his Scottish arse. 

KAYLEIGH  
Well, he was wrong about one thing

JOHN  
He was wrong about all of it

KAYLEIGH  
I know, I mean, (SIGHS, composing herself)... I had my meeting with Kath Hilton

JOHN  
Ah shit, I’m sorry, I assumed it went well, I mean you were at work all day and I heard you were at the end of your aisle trying to force feed customers with your Mr Kiplings. 

KAYLEIGH  
Yeah, well, I have some good news and some bad news.

 

JOHN looks at her concerned

 

JOHN  
Really? Kath never said anything when I went to see her.

 

He catches himself as he realises what he said.

 

KAYLEIGH  
You went to see her?

JOHN  
I just wanted to see if it went okay.

KAYLEIGH  
Why didn’t you come and find me?

JOHN  
I couldn’t find you. Apparently, you were in the ladies for overvan hour showing off your engagement ring. I couldn’t exactly come into the women’s changing room now, could I?

 

KAYELIGH smiles

 

KAYLEIGH  
I guess not. Anyway…

JOHN  
Yeah, sorry, you were saying…

KAYLEIGH  
I don’t know if I am going to be able to help out on your Christmas team any more. 

 

JOHN looks deflated.

 

JOHN  
What? Why? You haven’t changed your mind have you?

KAYLEIGH  
What, no? Nothing like that. Kath told me that Beth, section manager off clothing, well she's leaving, she’s moving down south to be with her blokey and they’re looking at promoting Sophie into her position. 

JOHN  
So…?

KAYLEIGH  
So...Kath wants me to apply for Sophie's job, the A-S-M role, and that she would fast track me through the training. 

 

JOHN looks at her. He is beaming proudly.

 

JOHN  
That’s fantastic! 

 

JOHN grabs KAYLEIGHs hand and kissed the back of it. 

 

JOHN  
Is it what you want?

KAYLEIGH  
It will be different to promotions. And I love fashion. I think it will be good. 

JOHN  
I’m so proud of you

 

KAYLEIGH smiles at him

 

The song on the radio changes into ESPECIALLY FOR YOU by KYLIE & JASON

KAYLEIGH looks at JOHN

 

KAYLEIGH  
Did you do this? Did you text them again?

JOHN  
No, not me, this is all them. 

 

KAYLEIGH smiles. She leans her head back and starts singing along. 

 

FADE INTO

 

SCENE ELEVEN  
We fade into a dream sequence of JOHN and KAYLEIGH being KYLIE and JASON in ‘Especially for You’.

KYLIE & JASON  
# Especially for you  
# I want to let you know what I was going through  
# All the time we were apart I thought of you  
# You were in my heart  
# My love never changed  
# I still feel the same

# Especially for you  
# I want to tell you I was feeling that way too  
# And if dreams were wings, you know  
# I would have flown to you  
# To be where you are  
# No matter how far  
#And now that I’m next to you

# No more dreaming about tomorrow  
# Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
# I've got to say It's all because of you

# And now were back together, together  
# I want to show you my heart is oh so true  
# And all the love I have is especially for you

# Especially for you  
# I want to tell you, you mean all the world to me

# How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
# You changed my life

# You showed me the way  
# And now I'm next to you

# I've waited long enough to find you  
# I want to put all the hurt behind you

# And I want to bring out the love  
# Inside you, oh and

# Now were back together, together  
# I want to show you my heart is oh so true  
# And all the love I have is  
# Especially for you…

As the video goes into the instrumental section (when Kylie (Kayleigh) and Jason (John) embrace) we... 

Fade back into 

 

SCENE TWELVE

EXT – JOHN and KAYLEIGH are in the FIAT as they drive down Mandy’s road to her house. As they get there Steve is outside in the garden. 

 

CUT TO

SCENE THIRTEEN 

INT – FIAT

JOHN  
So how did you know they’d be home?

KAYLEIGH  
Elsie has our Mandy’s number. Mandy give it her after a girls night out last year. They went to Bingo a couple of times. 

JOHN  
So did they come back early just to let you in?

KAYLEIGH  
No, Alfie threw up on the rollercoaster. Covered head to toe. They decided to come home. 

JOHN  
Can’t say as I blame them. 

 

KAYLEIGH turns and looks at JOHN.

 

KAYLEIGH  
So…

JOHN  
So…

KAYLEIGH  
I don’t want to get out. 

JOHN  
I’ll only be a couple of hours. I need to sort the car out. I’ll be back soon to help you. 

KAYLEIGH  
(Sighs, Unconvinced)  
Okay

JOHN  
The sooner you get your stuff packed the sooner I can take you home with me. 

KAYLEIGH  
(Smiling)  
Now, when you put it like that!

 

She leans forward and gives him a quick kiss.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Don’t be long.

 

KAYLEIGH opens the door and gets out of the car.

She turns around and faces John as she is about to close the door.

 

KAYLEIGH  
See you in a bit?

JOHN  
I’ll be as quick as I can. I love you.

 

KAYLEIGH smiles like a giddy schoolgirl.

 

KAYLEIGH  
I love you too, now go away so you can come back again.

JOHN  
What? That’s gibberish! 

KAYLEIGH  
You know what I mean!

JOHN  
I’m going!

KAYLEIGH  
Go! Bye!

 

KAYLEIGH shuts the door and John drives off. She waves as he drives off. 

 

CUT TO 

END Credits  
The chorus to Angry Anderson ‘SUDDENLY’ plays over the credits.

MUSIC  
Manic Monday - The Bangles  
Big Mistake - Natalie Imbruglia  
Always be My Baby - Mariah Carey  
Digging Your Scene - The Blow Monkeys  
The Only Way is Up - Yazz  
Pour Some Sugar on Me - Def Leppard  
Inner Smile - Texas  
Finally - CeCe Peniston  
Especially for You - Kylie and Jason  
Suddenly - Angry Anderson


End file.
